A new begining?
by rebekkahx3
Summary: Bella,alice and rose are sisters what happens when they meet the cullen boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story so id appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Thanks x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

_I stepped out into the gloomy rain of a small town called forks, with my sisters Alice and Rosalie in tow._

Bella's pov

We were moving in with our dad, Charlie. Charlie had always vacationed with us in phoenix, but this year we wanted a change. A big already had us regersted at the local high school round the corner from his house. Our cars were getting shipped over a few days from now,so until then we were stuck with Charlies beat-up police cruiser.

We met Charlie off the plane; he was standing in the corner of the airport smiling to himself. He came running over squishing us in a bear like hug."Heyy! Your messing up my hair!"Rose squealed deafening us started digging deep in her bag for her 'emergency hairclips'.Me and alice exchanged looks.

"I missed you guys!"was all Charlie sobbed after letting us out of his bear like hug to dab at his eyes. "We missed you too dad,its been to long!"I laughed as we walked to his police cruiser.

**Authors note: if you guys liked it let me know and ill do the rest of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's house hadn't changed in the slightest. It was exactly the same as it was before Renee left; somehow I don't think he got over her. That meant the house still only had three bedrooms. Alice and I were sharing and Rosalie got the spare room. "I'm going to Billy's for dinner, if you fancy coming "Charlie said after we unpacked. "Nah we have plans!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. This could not be good.

"Sit still!" Alice ordered while I squirmed in my chair. "Straight or curly or maybe crimped?" Alice said turning to Rosalie. It's my hair why couldn't I choose? "Curly with a blue streak down one side!" Rosalie exclaimed handing Alice a hair dye box. Blue streak? Alice applied the hair dye and dryed my hair. "Tongs" she yelled holding her hands out to rose. Rosalie passed them reluctantly. Alice gently pulled my paddele brush through my hair and began curling it. I closed my eyes while alice curled. "here" alice said pulling me out of my chair and handing me an electric blue minidress to match my blue streak. On my feet she gave me blue striped converse. They matched perfectly! "Thanks alice!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. She laughed then pulled away. "Come on ive gotta get dressed too!" she laughed playfully. Alice disappeared and rose appeared wearing a black dress that hung to every curve and stilletoes. "Wow" I breathed. Anyone who was in the same room as rose would have their self confidence knocked. "I know " she said chuckling lightly.

Alice was wearing back skinny jeans, pink legwarmers, black flats and a pink vest top. She didn't look as good as rose but better than me. The jeans made it look like she had curves. "come on were going to be late" she called bounding gracefully down the stairs , rose was still graceful even though she was wearing 3inch stilettos and last was me. I was lucky I never fell down the stairs. We all bundled into rose's red convertible with Alice of course driving. Alice pulled up outside of a club called "Rush" which had the longest queue I had ever seen. "WE HAVE TO WAIT IN THIS" Rose practically yelled. Alice waved three laminated passes in front of us. "Where there's a will, there's a way "she said matter-of-factly. She bounded confidently up to the bouncer who was all in black. Alice simply handed him the passes and lead us through the blurred faces and up to the bar . " three vodkas" she said throwing him a twenty and a wink . "He thrilled three medium sized glasses and placed them on the bar before blowing a kiss to rose . Wow wait a second he blew it to rose and not alice? "Lets dance!" Alice announced taking a sip of her drink. "I'm not drunk enough!" rose joked.

Me and rose followed her to the dance floor where everyone had separated to let her through. "This is not happening " I muttered to myself. Rose turned to look at me and when I saw him. He was standing with two other men and he looked the most boyish;id say around my age. He had untidy bronze hair and looked more lean than other two were taller and looked like they worked out a lot. I wouldn't like to get in between them two. I looked over at him again and his gaze caught mine locking them in place. I looked away embaressed. "What are you so embaressed about? Its only dancing come on " Alice questioned. "Yeah comeon!" I said feeling a sudden splurge of confidence just when a really dancy song came on. Alice and rose were already shaking their hips;what did I have to lose? I began moving to the rhythm and my hips started wiggling. "Wow see you are a natural dancer" rose said triumphant. I began to feel more confident than I had when I first started dancing. There were people starting to grind around us. "I er... need a drink are you coming" I asked looking at them. They followed me all to willingly.

**Edward p.o.v**

Jasper and emment boomed with laughter at the shock of my face when they pulled up outside of "Rush". "Here" emment pushed something toward the bouncer in his gruff voice. The bouncer simply nodded once and we headed inside. Jasper headed straight to the dance floor and I followed. He was probably looking for a hot girl to dance with. Emment came over with three beers. "Here you go guys! Drink 'em up!"he yelled making everyone turn and stare. "I'm driving" I said rolling my eyes. "One wont hurt" he said pushing it toward me. I gave in and took a sip. The strong taste was so overwheleming that I started having a coughing fit right there and then on the dance floor. It wasn't helping with emment whacking me on the back with his stone like hands. When I stopped coughing , I looked up to see a girl with muddy brown hair and twinkling eyes looking at me. Who was she? She was by far the prettiest out of all the girls here. I was locked on her gaze when she looked away suddenly embarresed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella p.o.v:

"bella!" alice yelled in my ear. "What?" I said turning around annoyed. "you were just standing there dumbstruck staring at that hot guy over there who was just choking!" she said pointing in his direction. He was still staring over. "stop pointing!" I hissed pushing myself through the crowd toward the bar.

"two vodka and cokes" alice said flirtingly to the man at the bar. "OMG OMG HE'S COMING OVER!"I said jumping into one of the seats at the bar. "He's still staring at you" she said trying to be helpful. "Thats very helpful alice!" I snapped. I know it wasn't her fault she was just trying to be helpful ; as always. But she never succeeded. "What am I gonna' say" I said totally freaking out now. " Just play it cool; let him talk first" alice said taking a sip from her drink. " ill be over here" she said pointing to a chair in the corner. "alice,no!" I half-yelled.

Wow he was hotter when he was close up. His goldeny bronze hair glinted in the uv lights. His dark blue shirt snugly fit over his chest showing off what little muscles he had. "hey!" he said his voice velvety and soft. I realised my mouth was hanging open ; I quickly shut it. "Ermm hi" I squeaked blushing a beetroot red. "I'm Edward" he said holding his hand out ; which I gladly shook. Edward. That name sounded to suit him. It was a old fashioned name I admit but it sounded nice on him. "I'm bella" I said staring into his bright green eyes that seemed to pull me in. "Bella" he said smiling "you want a drink?" he said his eyes smouldering. Wait a second. Was his eues smouldering? It must of been a trick of the light. A guy like Edward could never go for a "plain old bella".

"yeahh ill just have a coke; im not really a drinker" I admitted. "Me neither" Edward said giving me a lopsided grin. "Two cokes" he told the barman. In the corner of my eye I saw alice pointing at me then toward the toilets. She wanted to talk to me in the toilets. "Can you excuse me?" I asked Edward. "Sure " he said grinning in response as alice bounded over to me. Alice linked arms with me and pulled me through the crowd and into the toilets.


End file.
